


Going After Him.

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: After the Episode, Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot, after last nights episode when Aaron went after Robert, because I seriously doubt we're going to get anything like this tonight!! Happy and good stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going After Him.

Victoria sat on her sofa, flicking through a cook book for inspiration when the front door banged open loudly. She looked up, watching as her brother and Aaron walked in, clearly in the middle of an argument, though neither had said a word yet. They stood four or five feet apart, glaring at each other, Robert looked angry and Aaron looked sheepish. She did know about Robert being arrested, as he’d briefly come back to hers for a change of clothes before going to the Woolpack to see Aaron. When he‘d come back from the police station, he‘d been shaken and feeling vulnerable, no matter how much he‘d pretended otherwise, Victoria had been able to tell.

“Should I go?” Victoria asked as she looked between the two men, guessing her presence would be in the way. Though a part of her was really interested to find out what they were fighting about this time. The energy from them both seemed to take up all the air in the room.

“No,” Robert said quickly. “I need someone on my side, Vic.”

“I am on your side, Robert,” Aaron said quietly.

“Got a funny way of showing it,” Robert said.

“She made a mistake,” Aaron said. “I’m just as pissed off with her as you are.”

“I doubt that,” Robert cut in.

“I’ve been on the phone to that police station all day, trying to find out what’s going on, trying to stop panicking about you being charged. Feeling so guilty, because I know you did it for me. I know it’s my fault. And you’re acting like I don’t give a shit.”

Robert breathed in deeply but seemed to have run out of words for the time being.

“I am not choosing,” Aaron said quietly. “I’m not choosing between you two.”

“I don’t want you to,” Robert said, the anger and heat having faded from his voice. “If you did, I know I’d never win.”

“Is that what you think?” Aaron said, really hurt by that. “I’d be dead by now if it wasn’t for you, don’t think I don’t know that. Don’t think I forget.”

“I should go,” Vic said, her voice just above a whisper. Both men had almost forgotten she was there. In this conversation she wasn’t important. They were silent until the front door closed quietly behind her, leaving them alone.

“I’m so angry with her,“ Aaron continued. “You know what I told Liv today?” Aaron asked. “I told her that because she’d been so stupid, I could lose you. Realising that I could… I can’t bear it Robert. I need you in my life.”

Robert couldn’t deny that that was good to hear. And now he’d calmed down, he could see that the hurt on Aaron’s face was genuine. Hard to imagine, but had Vic set Aaron up, Robert wouldn’t have been able to drop Vic either. He got it, he understood. He just wished that once, occasionally he’d come first with Aaron.

“Aaron, you should have told me. As soon as you knew, or even suspected Liv was setting me up,” Robert said.

“I honestly had no idea until after the police took you away. It didn’t even occur to me that she’d do that.”

“You should have told me when I got back. I’ve been locked up for nearly twenty four hours Aaron, the least you owed me was the truth.”

“You want the truth?” Aaron asked. “The truth is I couldn’t cope if you were in prison, just for trying to help me. The truth is I love you.” Robert’s eyes locked on his and for a few moments it was as if neither of them were even breathing.

“You’re not saying that just to stop the argument?” Robert asked.

“No,” he said. “I love you,” he repeated, needing Robert to know he meant it. Robert closed the gap between them and kissed him deeply, Aaron‘s hands gripping his body tightly, keeping him close.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to hear you say that,” Robert whispered against his lips, before pulling him in for deep another kiss.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Aaron asked when they drew apart for breath.

“I’ve been waiting more than a year,” Robert said. “A few more seconds won’t kill you.” He pulled Aaron in for yet another kiss, knowing that things were getting heated and soon all rational thought would vanish for them both. “I love you,” Robert murmured, revelling in the joy of being able to say those words freely. Aaron smiled at him, a smile that reached his eyes as his hands slipped under Robert’s shirt, tracing his skin. Then Aaron’s phone rang. They both sighed, hating the call back to reality. It was a text and Aaron’s face fell as he read it.

“What is it?” Robert asked, a hand on his shoulder lightly, knowing it was something serious.

“Liv’s missing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to keep it tied in to the story line going on at the moment with Liv running away.


End file.
